The Marauders Year 1
by Clemintine Lee
Summary: The Story of Lily Evans and James Potter. Their first year at Hogwarts. Meet them and their friends. Please R & R


The Marauders Year One  
  
Disclaimer- Anything that looks vaguely familiar is not mine.  
  
A/N- I'm hoping to get a bunch of reviews on this... If it's well enough liked then maybe I'll write a sequel... I hope to keep writing at least until Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince comes out, if I get a response that is.  
  
Chapter 1: The Train and the Sort  
  
It was September 1st and James Potter and Sirius Black were boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time ever. They were special boys, going to learn magic at the school called Hogwarts. They found a compartment that was empty and stowed away their things.  
  
"Can I sit here?" asked a tiny boy timidly.  
  
"Sure," said James kindly, "My name's James Potter and that fool over there is none other than Sirius Black."  
  
"At your service," said Sirius with a grin.  
  
"My name is Peter, Peter Pettigrew," said the tiny boy.  
  
"Hello Peter Peter Pettigrew!" laughed James.  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door. It was another boy. They invited him in and introduced themselves.  
  
"Come in, come in, I'm Sirius Black and that fool over there is none other than James Potter. And he's Peter Peter Pettigrew," said Sirius with a laugh.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin. I'm gonna be a first year. How about you three?"  
  
"Well, I don't know bout Peter, but me and Sirius are gonna be first years too." said James, "You too Peter?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't know anything a magic. I didn't even know it existed until I got a letter," said Peter.  
  
"Ah, a Muggle born," said James knowingly, "I'm from a wizarding family, as is Sirius and I assume Remus?" Remus nodded. "I thought so, we all grew up with wizard parents so we are used to magic already."  
  
"Oh, well then I don't want to bother you, you wouldn't want to associate with someone like me would you?" asked Peter. "Don't be silly," said Sirius, "If we didn't want to know you do you think we would've invited you in? besides, who do you think we are? A bunch of Slytherin's? Now that that's cleared up, what house do you two want to be in?" he asked Remus and Peter. "James and I want to be in Griffindor, it's the best one you know. But all my family is in Slytherin... I'd kill myself if I was there."  
  
"Well, Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but Griffindor would be my first choice. But I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff with all the flaky people," said Remus.  
  
"Well I just want to be with you guys. Otherwise I probably won't have any friends. I've never been any good at making friends," said Peter sadly.  
  
"Cheer up mate, as long as you're not in Slytherin, we'll be your friends no matter where you end up!" said James. The others nodded.  
  
Another knock came on the door. A girl with a prefect badge came in and told the boys to change into their robes because in 10 minutes they'd be a Hogwarts.  
  
Down the hall from the boys was a compartment of five girls. They were all first years and 3 of them were Muggle born. But, they didn't care about blood lines. They were all to become quick friends.  
  
"I'm Leanne Alder," said a girl with long black hair, "I'm going to be a first year."  
  
"Me too," said a girl with short spiky pink hair who introduced herself as Donna Nottingham.  
  
"I think we all are," said Lily Evans, a girl with fiery red hair.  
  
"Well, my names Josephine Kelley and that's my sister Jackie. Our brother Josh is with his friends. We're all first years too."  
  
The two sisters had short blond hair, but that's where the differences ended. That's all they had in common look wise.  
  
"I want to be in Griffindor, that's where our relatives were," said Jackie.  
  
"What's Griffindor?" asked Lilly. The other three girls nodded.  
  
"Oh, you must be Muggle born," said Josephine, "Let me explain it to you. There are four Houses. Each one has different qualities. Griffindor likes the brave kids, while Hufflepuff likes anyone. Slytherin is the worst, it spits out dark wizards. Ravenclaw would have to be the second best. It only excepts the smart ones." As all the girls decided that they wanted to be in Griffindor, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation and a prefect told them that they would arrive in less than ten minutes.  
  
As they pulled up at the Hogsmeade station, a voice called out "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! No more'n five ter a boat now!"  
  
The 4 boys and 5 girls made their way over to the boats and loaded into them. They moved on their own and sailed towards the school. There was a collective gasp as they caught their first glimpse of the school. The students were ushered into the front door as a witch with a tall hat introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and told them to hush and wait until the doors opened for them to be sorted. The whispering stopped as the doors opened into a huge hall filled with people. In front of them a hat began to sing.  
  
Another year's begun and now it's time to see,  
That I'm a smart hat, the smartest there'll ever be!  
I'll sort you into a house but first let me sing  
About each one because they each have an individual ring!  
First came Hufflepuff with loyal friends so true.  
Then came Ravenclaw who the smartest are you!  
Third was gallant Griffindor oh so very brave.  
Then came Slytherin who was very picky about its little knaves!  
I will sort you all into the appropriate houses  
So let it begin or I'll soon turn you into mouses!  
  
With a laugh the hat became quiet and the hall erupted into clapping. Professor McGonagall stood up and unrolled a scroll. She said. "When I call your name please come sit on the stool."  
  
"Alder, Leanne!"  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.  
  
"Black, Bellatrix!"  
  
The hat barely touched her head before it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
The hat said sat on his head and talked to him. Hmmm, I've seen many of you Blacks come through before. I'd say Slytherin but I have a feeling you'd do better in GRIFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.  
  
Sirius grinned and went to join the Griffindor table. The students stood there and waited to be sorted. Black, Narcissa became Slytherin, Carson, Joe became a Hufflepuff and Donner, Jenna became a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Evans, Lilly"  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
"Johnson, Derek"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Johnson, Denise"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Kelley, Jacquelyn"  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
"Kelley, Josephine"  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
"Kelley, Josh"  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
"Lupin, Remus" became a Griffindor and six more kids were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff before "Malfoy, Lucius" became Slytherin and "Nottingham, Donna" became another Griffindor.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter"  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
"Potter, James"  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
The last nineteen kids were sorted into Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Then the feast began and by the looks on the first year Griffindor children's faces, they were all extremely happy. 


End file.
